dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pandawa
Pre-Creation Talk Just wondering how was it that these ppl found out how the "Pandawa" is the new class and what they look like...? And another question is if these are really gonna come at the next major update could you give us a more specific day or month even? : Information from Ankama. The next update is scheduled for 22.02, but as any date, it's not set in stone. - Dashiva 23:53, 20 February 2006 (UTC) http://rpgvault.ign.com/articles/680/680361p1.html <---look here for info on Pandawa. - MrMunchie I have edited some info on the pandawa class since they were released today Feb. 22, 2006 hope that was ok i will try to work on the spells sometime soon hope that's all right. -Errol Builds Note: Moved from main page - Dashiva 13:56, 24 February 2006 (UTC) At present, an Agility build for a Pandawa appears to be the best as this is their best attack. : I disagree. Hang Over only takes 3 AP at level 5 and does more than blazing Fist, So I think Earth build is the best. :: True, but Alcoholic Breath also has a range of 5 at level 5, while the other attacks only have a range of 1 at any level. So it depends on whether you want to be able to hit multiple times up close, or to be able to hit opponents before they get to you. At low levels, Alcoholic Breath is their only ranged attack for a long time. - DarkStorm 12:32 PM, 24 February 2006 (EST) The agility build sounds cool you could wear full wind kwak set sept the capes a mad tofu cloak. Thats 5 mp and then Boozer doesnt stop you from be able to barely move. I think the best build would be fire + leek pie and Blazing Fist for close range, hitting + 15 damage with leek pie for 2 turns thats crazy, since u can hit him 3 times would be +45 damage I think I'd have to say agility looks the most promising. Although you can only attack once, a range 5 agility attack with knockback is worth it. Agility not only improves your Alchoholic Blow damage, but also gives you better critical hit chances and massive tackle zone benefits. Strength only gives you better damage for str based attacks and allows you to carry more weight. Also, blazing fist and hangover only have a range of one, which makes it hard to use them when you're trying to catch things while drunk. I guess it's a preference; do you want to attack twice in close combat or once with a ranged attack? : Melancholy has 1 less Range, but can be used while sober and is much more powerful. I think Chance Pandas will probably be the most powerful at higher levels, though I like the idea of a support Panda. ::Good points, but I think that since Hangover is range adjustable (yay!), Strength is the best choice. Also, concerning later levels, spells are simply icing on the cake of. It all weapons from then on. P.S, Most weapons do neutral damage, so strength is good for that, maging just reduces it. i am currently trying an agi build atm. i have no guide however and i do not wish to look at future spells. i am quite strong for a lvl 9 hitting 20+ with no equips watsoever. Howerver, the fact that there isnt many agi spells, this will be difficult. i love the range am how i can get dodgerolls better than most. i have not put any stat points into vitality as i havent needed it since i can keep most enemies at bay. I am going to use a bow for my wepon choice, but i think daggers may also work. i'm open to any suggestions on which routes i should take. if you have any, please post here or contact me in-game as either skyward, or blood--lusting. Vulnerability spells I have one question: Is the power of the vulnerability spells linked to any attributes (like int for feca shields)? : No, they currently act as a straight +damage for attacks of that element against the target. - Dashiva 10:59, 12 March 2006 (UTC) would like to know if this is still the case now theyve changed it to -% resistance.. general strategy (please comment as appropriate) To level 8 so far... So far my build has been: * Fighting level 3 Gobballs (am I missing something? is there anything easier for a Pandawa to fight?) * Stat points to Vitality through level 8 (because of the ratios on other stat points) * Boozer to level 2 (stay drunk an extra turn) * Blazing Fist to level 3 (down to 4 AP, using two Rings of Satisfaction to attack twice each turn) * Saving spell points to move Blazing Fist to level 5 (3 AP) Still trying to figure out how to use Alcoholic Breath and Terror. Seems like Alcoholic Breath should be able to allow you to move away quicker right before you move back out of drunken, but it just doesn't work out that way. Terror... well, I haven't figured out how to use Terror to my advantage yet. Anyone want to comment/add? BTW, my $0.02 for the developers. Give the Pandawa's added mobility. 4, maybe even 5 MP a turn. Keep the -MP while drunk, but shorten the length of MP loss by one turn. That way, you can run away after your last attack and recoup, or move to attack a target that's running away. Tofus were near impossible, because they'd stay right outside of my range.— three I found gobball hammer and retreating most useful against tofu. That or equiping a bow would help as well. Just remember to play it tactically and not get hammered when facing tofu or wild dragoturkeys." Leaning toward a strength build, using Hang Over as the primary attack (more damage than Blazing Fist at level 5). After raising Hang Over to level 5, it looks like I'll be boosting Boozer. 3 AP at level 5, -1 MP instead of -1-2 MP, and an extra turn of drunk. Alcoholic Breath seems fairly worthless to boost because it requires 4 AP to attack at level 5. Using stat points for vitality seems ignorant, but it's necessary unless you have a good set of vitality equips (full Young Adventurer Set, etc.). Higher level Pandawas might be able to start putting some stat points into other characteristics. My guess is that most will put points in vitality, and use scrolls and equips for the other stats. Pandawa requires alot of trainin, da best build tat i can see, too have a strong attack in da beggin is to put ur points on vitality, upgraded da spell alcoholic blow as well as boozer.....i use terror for gob lvl 3 or lv 6, so he can hit you then run away, then u could run away, cast boozer N since gob could only move 3 spaces he ends up one square out of rage N u could move in for da hit, wat sux is tat next move he will hit you.... Well Siegfried(Rosal) here there is an incincability stratyegy to beat pretty much any boss for this u need a huge life panda a great couple int and healing fairys and a couple of fecas the rest is your choice i suggest Iops. Ok when in battle have the panda get in close combat whils holding an eni the eni is to stay on the panda the whole time for this to work, the panda is a major block and as long as u keep him healed and shielded he will stay alive keeping the eni alive. this creates possibly the best block in the game and keeps an extra player immune from damage.Now this strategy is made solidly for boss battles not mobbing.Whilst having a near immortal blocker u can use some extra range or high hitting Iops to widdle away a boss Build for NeoKuma Start of training on level 1 things. Then at level 4 started killing level 3 gobs. I saved up 30 characteristic points, unsure of what to do with them as I was unsure what to do with the points. I decided to go with the ratio of 2:1, vitality to intel. Max boozer to level 5 first and foremost. I'm now a level 10 Pandawa. Leek-Vulnerability Build This is probably the best low to mid-level build currently available for the Pandawa for soloing until they hopefully improve the class at the reset. Put all Stat points into Vitality. Wear two Satisfaction Rings for 8 ap. The rest of your gear will be +damages. Raise White-Hot Vulnerability to level 5, then use a Leek Pie Scroll on your Pandawa. Use 4 ap every turn to cast White-Hot Vulnerability, and the other 4 to cast 2 leek pies at your target. On the second turn and from thereafter, the target will be taking +30 damage from your pies at a range of 6 (The range of Vulnerability). This is a lot better than the drunken melee abilities the Pandawa currently has. --EToaster NOTE: With the change of the Vulnerability spells (they now are in percentages, not +Damage) this build is pretty much scrapped. =/ I hope that u will understand me. There is a thing that is very useful. The alkoholic blow can move your oponent away. So you are able to be drunk and mmove if your boozer spell is on lvl 5 surely, because you loose only 1 MP. So attack with blow and move. You can kill gobbols till lvl 6 gobbal.. I hope you will try it. Combination Build Starting from level 1 (and I plan to update this as I go along), use a combination build of 2/2/1, intelligence, strength, vitality. The reason for this is the limit of 50 for the 1:1 ratio for int, str, agi, and cha as well as the placement of the spells on the levels. Since earth and fire are the first for several levels (as well as neutral based attacks) I would suggest such a build. Once you have int and str to 50, switch to another combination of 2/2/1 chance, agility, vitality. This will insure that your hp continues to increase each level, and that your stats receive the best they can with the current setup. As for equipment, I'd start off with the adventurer set and then go on to the full gobbal set. I wouldn't suggest leveling alcoholic blow myself. The damage does not keep up with that done with blazing fist or hang over. The knock back feature is nice, so you can try to use this to level at lower levels, but I would rely more on the gobbal hammer or a strong neutral, earth, or fire based weapon for your leveling instead due to the low hp you will probably have compared to the monsters. This should allow you at level 14, to take down level 15 boars, letting for a quicker leveling of your character. Personally I would have done the following: Go full Intelligence/Strength (Your preference) Until it is 50. Then, keep raising it at 2:1 (Int/Str:Vit) so that you get extra life. If you have a full gobball set, most likely you will have since you are a full member, you would not need to raise vitality much as you get a big boost from the gobball set. As for spells, I have maxxed blazing fist first, as since being able to attack twice I have not needed to stay drunk for ages. Alcoholic Breath + Hangover Combo (This needs fixed by the poster as you do not get hangover until level 13, unless your stating that the spell points from level 1-11 should be saved until you receive hangover. Please clarify.) Basically the idea is to have str as your main stat and agility as the subordinate stat. The real issue here is the distribution of points and the set you use. ; lvl 1-11:Max hangover. ; lvl 12-21:Max alcoholic blow. ; lvl 22-31:put at least 6 points into boozer and distribute the rest to stabilization. *Scroll agility to 50 *Use a Gobball Set (lvl 20+) or Earth Kwak Set (lvl 43+) *Distribute points on a 3:2 ratio between vit and str. Once str hits its cap (50) it is best to save up and scroll it to 100. Just focus points on vit from there on. Basically the goal of this build is to utilize the versatility of the muli-element structure of the pandawa. The combination of hangover w/ alcoholic blow (with gob or kwak set) allows the player to effectively hit and run so that he doesn't have to play the sacrier in every battle. The kwak set is ideal because it adds to MP, but in theory if the player uses stabilization, this should work to counter the movement loss from using boozer. Well, anyway.. good luck! Alcoholic Breath + Hangover Combo if you plan on using a build that takes advantage of alcoholic blow you will want to level boozer to 5 for the more consistant drain on your MP.--Skippeh 20:18, 29 May 2006 (UTC) I've got a Panda using this combo, I've put most of my points into agility, and since hittintg the soft-cap, I've gone to a 4/1 agil/str distro. Once I hit 100 agil I'm going to do a str/vit split. I have alcoholic blow, hangover and boozer @ lvl 5. I'm wearing a bearman set currently for big agil bonus plus an extra AP. The extra AP enables casting of boozer and alcoholic blow in the same round, then after that Hangover and Alc. Blow can be cast back to back if you have full 7AP, or you can cast Hangover twice. With an Eni in the group casting stimulating word, you'll be able to cast Alc. Blow twice, and if you get a 2ap boost you can cast Hangover three times. With this build I've been able to solo lvl 23 Treechnids, and groups with a treechnid and a trunknid (+larva or flowers) with no problem. I'm currently lvl 38 with my Panda, in the higher levels Pandatak will take the place of Hangover as my Earth attack, giving me flexible elements for different mobs. Beyond that, I'm still working out what to do with vulnerabilities, as well as Karcham/Chamrak/Karzam... those will come in time I suppose. Overall this has been a fun and effective build and I'm looking forward to the higher levels. I don't see switching this character for another main anytime in the forseeable future. :] -- OelianRushu Neutral Vulnerability Does Earth Vulnerability affect the targets Neutral Resistance? - MrMunchie No.--Skippeh 01:32, 9 June 2006 (UTC) Leveling Has anyone considered a leveling guide for Pandawa? Since their offensive attacks are of minimal use without a lot of leveling to being with, it would help a lot. I myself have been using a VOr'Om Axe as my primary means of attack with a Strength focused build, as it does more damage than any of my spells at this time. I personally feel that Pandawa need some other attack spell to use while not drunk that you receive at a lower level, and one that ''doesn't require a lot of money (leek pie, striking) to get. They're not very well equipped for combat, so I think a leveling guide and re-arranged spells would help a lot. well for striking you can always get 120 moskito brows and trade for it , which costs alot less then buying it and it will only take about a day to hunt for the brows . About leek pie , thats what hunting with your friends is for :) -random panda sep.25,06 Pandawa Bugs I was wondering if anyone is interested in helping me compile a list of known bugs with the Pandawa. I have started on a few and working my way up as time permits. Pandawa Bugs List As the list grows I was looking at perhaps more possibilities for the class. Perhaps to balance it out in the role it is meant to achieve. - Yobbo Questions 'bout pandas Is there any max stats for pandas??? Build Questions ----Is the pure chance build any good?? Yes, but it is very hard to level at low levels (unless you have very good equips or very high level alc and make forgetfull potions for pandawas) because then you could make pure chance go up, but make boozer and blazing fist/alcaholic blow/Hang over go to level 5, and there vulnerability, then you could pretty much kick butt ^_^ hope this helps anyone Build List Reordered With 22 different builds listed, the section was becoming a mess. I reorganized the builds and ranked them as "Standard," "Alternative," and "Experimental/Incomplete." Also, I don't know who went and added all the arrows and comments on the builds that were there, but they really make the page difficult to read. My ranking of the builds hopefully accomplishes the same task without sounding quite as judgemental. If a build is so bad that we need to flag it this way then we should discuss whether or not it even needs to exist. Can someone move the balance build out of the standard builds section . By all means it not even a pure build and should be at the bottom of the hybrids/alternatives section , maybe in the list of the broken guides section due to this build being impossible . User:Deth-Klok :All builds will be moved to Exprimental Builds anyway, pending the rewrite of standard builds based on a standard skeleton. --Lirielle 12:49, 2 May 2007 (UTC) No offense but the new lay out is absolutely horrible i hope this is a early version User:Deth-Klok :Which lay out do you mean? Please make sure you read Dofus:Community_Portal/Class_Guides to understand what is going on. --Lirielle 21:51, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Oh haha i see now , i just saw the way the builds were layed out yesterday and was alittle surprised but now i can see its coming together . I have 1 request i dont know if i should say it here or at cizagnas page , but can my guide be moved to the chance/intel page ? The current guide is of a panda who never even got to lv 70 and thus never even used flask (and quit the panda at that). edit: why not let the high level pandas decide which builds are viable , fun or standard ? I already talked to a few 100+ pandas and we all agree that where some builds were put is totally off .User:Deth-Klok :With the recent changes, I don't think a level 100+ Bluff Ecaflip would be more competent than a level 50 to advise on building an Agi Ecaflip. This is just an example to say that lvl 100 players are not necessarily more able, though their opinion counts obviously. The wikia is a community work, so we should come to a consensus on the validity of a build without putting restrictions on reviewers. A major correction that we would like to bring to the current built is precisely the community aspect. We want to get rid of the "this is my build, don't touch it" behaviour. Granted, consensus is not always easy, but that's how it works ;). Rather than an addition of personal builds (which can have their place, but not on the main pages), we would like to narrow down the builds to a limited number of proven consensual builds that a (beginner) user can rely on without compromising the future of his/her character. That's the direction I'm trying to take through the standardization work which is under way. --Lirielle 14:50, 3 May 2007 (UTC) I see what your getting at , however i just ask that you take the opinion of the players who have experienced there characters for many many hours into account . No offense but in a situation like this whos more inclined to say whats what a player thats not even a panda or one that has a panda thats 100+ ? All in all i just ask that you take our opinion into account when fixing this lay out(which im starting to like to be honest) You dont know how many pandas i talked to today that all say there upset with the direction of this new lay out .User:Deth-Klok :Oh, I do count on them^^ - more, we depend on them for the project to be successful. I just meant we can not prevent other players from throwing in their 2 cents' worth, that's how a wikia works. You may have noticed that I just built the *skeleton*: we need experienced panda players eg. for the rating and the comments columns, which I purposedly left blank - I am simply unable to fill these in. In the past, we only had a list of builds for all classes. Some time ago, I started classifying them under subheaders and other wikians helped in completing the work. This brought up some readability. The next step was to weed out the list and present it in a even more readable streamlined structure. The suggestion I made was to use a tabular form, narrowed down to main options, with quick comments as a guide. I threw in the table, we now need experienced players to complete it by (concisely) commenting the pros and cons of the main options. --Lirielle 21:57, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Comment The wiki is wrong with the 3 for 1 soft caps at 350 at least for chance. i have a 139 water panda atm and it hit over 350 base and the soft cap is still 350. however i do not know about any of the other stats so i will change wiki when i know more. Padawa's being P2P Well i think that padawa's should be P@P to play as them instead of deleting them when your membership expire's for example if you have a lvl 100 padawa and no other character and your membership expires what now restart all over well I think that when your membership is over they wont be able to play as there padawa till they get another subscription instead of deleting it.But please at least think of all the people with high lvl padawa's. :When your subscription runs out, you do not lose a Pandawa character. You can still play them, you just cannot create another Pandawa character. Thank you. AdventuresOfASquirrel T 09:07, 1 February 2008 (UTC) You can play on your Pandawa once you become a non-member That is wrong i have a lvl 32 pandawa and i was a member but now im not. And i can still play on my pandawa ( 15:31, 20 July 2008 (UTC)) :That's precisely what has been said above ^^ --Lirielle 15:39, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Dopple? Are there any pandawa dopple/temple? I can't find any.--Suppaman :Yes, there's a temple at (5,20). Someone to add it? --Lirielle 19:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Added the "training dopple" section. Can someone add the dopples?--Suppaman Vulnerability Mechanics how does it work? is it -% resistance? does it work like a "negative" resistance, so its the same calcu dmg equation? what happens if target has 0% resistance will it still give bonus, will it go below 0 resistance? thank you while %damage affects basic spell damage, not overall "final" damage account the -%resistance should affect the overall final damage account. the question is: will it go under zero resistance, or when reached 0% resistance the effect will stop there? if some panda could answer please It will go under 0%, which is incredibly useful when fighting a boss with teammates. (Sacriers, iops, and cras can hit VERY high with this assisting them) --wadjet2 (talk) 07:37, November 22, 2009 (UTC)